A new adventure
by XMysteirious TrainerX
Summary: A new story about a brave pokemon trainer and his even braver pokemon  one more epic and incredable pokemon journey
1. a new aventure

A NEW ADVENTURE Chapter 1 I choose you

OoOoO

It was 2010 in the kanto region a boy named Chaz was asleep on the eve of his tenth birthday

he was dreaming he had set his clock for very early for very early even oak won't be up go back to bed he was dreaming of the Pokémon he would choose he was part o fa special generation that would be graced to chose from kanto johto sinoh and unova

his mom came in at the sound of this (why are you up so early even oak won't be up so early go back to bed)

he got back in bed and waited fifteen minutes later and jumped out the window and ran to prof oaks

lab he was there three hours early and oak was just waking up as he knocked on the door oak threw on his lab coat and ran to the door when he saw the boy he laughed well look who is here you will have the first pick I suppose

but you will have to wait about an hour for me to prepare this year's large selection and maybe for a few more of the other 12 trainers to arrive

an hour later three other trainers had arrived Chaz got the first pick as promised he pondered and said I have given it a lot of thought and research I know I want a fire type that leaves pokabu charmander torchic and cyndaquil torchic would be nice I like blazeikan its fast and I like that pokabu would be strong just like typhlosion but charizard is strong fast smart and it can fly so I would have to say charmander (okay here you go) thank you Chaz said as he walked out of the building hold up a voice yelled it was Joseph Chaz,s best friend lets battle yea shrieked valentina his other friend hold on it will be two against one protested Chaz hold on I know how to settle this oak said what about we pick another trainer to help chaz young man come here what I'm not ready I I need to train to oh calm down what's your name its josh okay josh go get them

I choose you charmander cried Chaz

Come on out totodile said Joseph

Let's go chikarita remarked valentina

Oh um go torchic said josh

Totodile use tackle on torchic said joseph

Charmander Tackle to stop him yelled chaz

When it hit totodile slammed against the ground hard

Oh no said Joseph chikarita guard totodile said vale

Torchic use tackle on totodile nooo cried chaz as chikarita talked torchic knocking him out

Ugh charmander jump in the air and tackle chikarita he did so and chikarita fell hard now slam him with your tail this knocked chikarita out

Totodile use tackle he heard quickly he said charmander dodge and jump into the air totodile follow it both in mid air Joseph yelled spin and tackle chaz hesitated charmander ugh sensing his hesitation charmander used ember to the surprise of all in the room not doing much because of type but knocking totodile down giving chaz time to react charmander slam him down with tackle totodile fainted chaz was the victor

Aww so close said Joseph

Good job everyone especially you chaz

Goodbye I'm gone I need to get to viridian city before anyone else

On the way chaz noticed that Pokémon were all over he looked around for a Pokémon of value he only say pidgy but soon he found a large cave and looked around and saw a small rhyhorn aw it was cute but roar he saw a rhydon and another he ran but soon he felt like he was being watched he saw the rhyhorn and said hey do you want to come with me he held out a pokeball the little rhyhorn jumped inside

Chaz ran through the forest battling wild Pokémon as he went he elevated charmander to level 13 and rhyhorn to level 11

OoOoO

My apologies for the layout


	2. race to viridian

**POKEMON a new adventure 2**

Chapter 2 a race to viridian I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I AM JUST USING THE CHARACTERARS

We last left our hero at the end of route one on his way into viridian city as he was he heard a voice.

Oh it was just joseph hi chaz he said meet me at the Pokémon center later to battle hah unless your afraid.

Well at this chaz clenched his fists and proceeded to the Pokémon center but the he realized he needed to stop at the poke mart to buy potions firsts when he got in he saw (to his surprise) valentina

Hey Val he said I need some things before I battle joseph want to come watch and battle winner

Sure she squealed I can't wait eeeeh

Later at the pokemon center joseph challenged chaz properly

Chaz remarked your move

Wait yelled Val let me be the ref and will this be 2 on 2 or 3 on 3

Up to you said chaz

Okay let's have 2 on 2 said joseph

Come on out ratatat

Alright here we go rhyhorn

Ugh ratatat use tackle

Rhyhorn you to

Rhyhorn! Don't stop

You either ratatat

And then they met head on ratatat flew ck ward slamming the ground

Oh no ratatat come back you need a rest said joseph

Okay come on out totodile

Oh no rhyhorn return

Totodile block it and use water gun

Rhyhorn no how can you be so ruthless said chaz

I wont loose again said joseph

Oh yes you will rhyhorn huse toke down

Totodile dodge it and use water un again

Rhyhorn falls to the ground can you get up said Chaz

Rhy he said as he stood

Use water gun onece more said joseph and rhyhorn was out

Ughh wait hahaha you think you have won I still have charmander and your totodile is weak

Yes but you forget about my type advantage the same thing that brought rhyhorn down

Okay we will see

Come on out charmander use ember but he didn't use ember instead a flame thrower escaped

Now folow up with metal claw

Totodile dodge jump and dodge

Jump in the air and use metal claw once more then use tckle to knock hin out

And it almost worked but it didn't knock him out

Totodile use water gun on his tail

Nooo charmander dodge and use flamethrower as a cover now use metal claw again

And that was it for totodile

Yes I I won again ahahahaha you cant defeat me ahahahaha

Wait charmander is whooowhooowhooo evolving

Congratulations nurse joy interrupted your charmander evolved into charmeleon

Okay after a quick rest its time to battle Val

One rest later

Alright joseph you be ref and it will be 2 on 2

No I only have one sorry chaz but let's go

Come on out chikarita

Charmleon quick flame thrower now jump forward with scratch follow up with metal claw and finish with another flamethrower

That was it chikarita was down

No that was to fast I put up a good fight back in palet why I wasn't good here

Well replied chaz you need to catch more Pokémon and train harder if you want we can travel together so we can learn better

Yea we would have tons of adventures but I think I will go by myself in canto for the experience but if

Sure Yea hey joseph u want to come together

Ah no I want to go solo

Hope you don't mind

No its cool I think I will like to go by myself for the learning and to bond with my Pokémon just like Val chaz said

Maybe we can all travel together if we decide to continue out of kanto

Yea but we need to enter the Pokémon league first

Yea I guess that's a plan

Hey before you leave lets ask nurse joy about the closest gym

Well normally I would sa viridian gym but the leader Gary is on a vacation to jotoh he will be back in about a year \that will give us time for the pokemon leaue so we don't need to worry about him until later

Okay im on my way

So youl be traveling together said nurse joy

No we are going alone

Oh but at least go through viridian forest together

After walking about a half a day the sun started to go down

He kept going but decided to make camp and then while he was settling down he heard a sound

Sceeee sceeee haaaaa he became afraid and called out charmander and rhyhorn

top They were all sitting and he tried to go to sleep but every time he did he heard the sound

her and reached and the ahhhhhhhhhhhhh he heard a scream he decided to get up and walk around

After walking he saw a beautiful woman he walked up to her she was facing the opposite direction when

She turned around and screamed she had a zombieish face

He screamed and said charmander use flamethrower

He did the woman disappeared and a ghastly appeared on the ground he took out a pokeball and caught the ghastly

A just got a …ghastly! He shouted

The next morning he woke up and left the forest but befor e got out he was confronted by a bug pokemon trainer

Okay lets o my new ghastly needs some training

Come on out pinser alright lets go ghastly

(Switch to third person battle)

Pister usrd vice grip bit it does not affect ghastly

Ghastly envelops pinser and its trainer tells it to hold its breath about 8 minutes later pinser passes out from lack of oxygen and ghastly heals himself with dream eater

Chaz exits the forest


	3. pewter city stories

**Pokémon a new adventure 3**

Chapter 3 pewter city

OoOoO

As Chaz exits viridian forest he sees a city in the distance it is pewter he knew it and he was ready for his first gym battle as he walked on he saw a small store as he walked inside he saw a collection of rare pokeballs he was looking at them when one in particullar caught his eye it was black with yellow ssstripes he said how much

The clerk said how many badges do you have he said none yet but I am about to chalenge brock

Well I cant sell it unless you have 5 or more badges

Oh sorry to have bothered you he saidwalking out and racing to the pokemon center

Once his pokemon were healed he went strait to brocks gym in time to see his two friends joseph had goten their first

It will be 2 on 2 said brock single battle

They all agreed

It was ratatat vs geodude geodude use tackle furiously and then mega puunch back to back ratatat was dodging

But he knew if he wanted to win he had to atck but as soon as ratatat launched a tackle he was hit and knocked out

Okay time for totodile

Brock sent out onix

Onix used dig to go under ground totodile followed a was launched into the air

Then onix binded him until joseph was forced to give up

Next was val

Go staryu she said

So this is her new pokemon thought Chaz

Brock sent out a rampardos

Never seen one of these have you the cranidos was fresh from a fossil when I got it from oreburgh city's gym leader roark

Rampardos use zen headbutt he called out staru dodge and use water gun

Now rapid spin and water gun now use take down

Onix use bide dodge now staru

Come back with water gun

And that was it for rampardos

Bocks nex as onix

Onix use take down brock screamed it hit and strangly took staru down

Come on out bayleaf

Byleaf used vinewhip

Onix used takedown

Bayleaf dodges and uses razor leaf

And brought onix to the ground

I won I won yea screamed val

What I didn't even win pouted joseph how did she

Cjaz ran down to congratulate her great job he said but don't leave yet I want you to see my battle and josephs rematch

Okay maybe I can give josephs tips yea after he watches me win

Yea when will your battle be well guess Brock needs a rest so tomorrow

Im gona go check on joseph said Chaz

Okay I will be waiting at the Pokémon center for you guys

Hey joe why did u storm of like that

Because before we left she didn't even take this seirious and I did now she is better than me

She lost in virdian and was sad I gave her tips and she got seirious you just maddde a few simple mistakes like when you followed onix down the hole you should have just shot a water gun down their and filled it up with water and you need to…

THE NEXT DAY

Alright im ready you guys cheer for me and im sure ill come out on top

Are you ready chaz said brock are you ready for a battle

That's why im here replyed chaz

Okay lets go come on out onix

Alright lets go ghastly

Ghasly envelop onix to make him fall asleep

Now use dream eater over and over now use night shade

After that oinix woke up

Onix use rock throw but it passed through ghastlly ghastly us night shade

And that was onix whats this swoosweeeswoooswee

Ghastly evolved into haunter

Come on out rampardos use zen head but over and over again

And after about ten of the powerful phsycic move haunter fainted

Come on out rhyhorn

Rhyhorn use horn atack

Rampardos use head smash

As they charged together everyone stared then ….(boom)….

They colided and blasted backward smoke filled the room

And every one ghasped

As the mokecleared they both were standing

Rhyhorn use horn atack one more time rampardos head smash

And it repeated and when the smoke finaly clears astonishingly they both still stood

But wait 1..2..3 rampardos colapsed Chaz was the winner

All his friends aplauded

Please accept this Brock said as he handed Chaz the badge you earned starlight my turn said joseph you guys going to watch

Sure said Val

Yup said chaz

Okay you ready Brock wait till tomorrow he said my Pokémon need a rest

Everyone sighed

Okay let's get to the center

No you guys go on I want to spend more time training

Well we can

Alone

Alright goodbye they both said

I'm going to spend the night at the center Val said

Ugh I think I'll keep going replied chaz

But he soon got tired and and set up camp


	4. Jorney's colide

**POKEMON A NEW ADVENTURE 4**

On his way out of pewter city he was stopped by a man he said 500 bucks for a water Pokémon let me see it Chaz said no you don't need to see it

Okay then I don't need to buy it do I guess not said the man and he kept walking

Then he noticed a mountain and a cave he knew it was M.T. Moon and he knew he had to get through so he entered

He was walking and then pitch black he had gotten to far away from the entrance and it was dark then it finally hit him charmeleon

Tow charmeleon came out of his pokeball and immediately his tail lit up part of the cave

As they made their way through the kept hearing a loud sound

Heho

Chaz was convinced he had heard this before

Heho

there it is again

Charmander use flame thrower all around

When he hit a group of rocks they started to move it was an extremely large onix

It was almost as big as brocks and looked very powerful

It pulled back and leapt at chaz and charmeleon

But before it hit another onix slammed it from the side it was joseph

It knocked the wild onix out

Wow where did you get that said Chaz

After you left I went in here and caught an onix I also beat Brock with it

Wow I guess you're a much more powerful trainer now

I guess but I gave ratatat away to a boy who didn't get a Pokémon for his tenth birthday I'll miss him but it's for the best

I guess so you need to capture a new Pokémon to make three yea that was why i was here to get through and then find a grass type

Yea I need grass and water but I am going to wait for grass

Yea I just want a grass

We'll see you chaz said walking away

Wait cried joseph I need light

Too bad chaz yelled running deeper into the cave

After about an hour chaz was lost

Charmeleon I need to see if there is any light return

And sure enough when the light was out he could see plain as day the light shinig from the exit he laughed and ran on ahead

Once outside he could see cerulean in the distance

As he rushed to the town he stopped at a poke mart to buy potions while he was there he picked up a book about the gym leader as he sat down to read he noticed it was a water type gym and he knew he had a disadvantage

He decided he needed a water Pokémon for the underwater gym battle

So he went to cerulean cape and started fishing with a pole that his mother gave him he kept pulling up magic carp and he threw them in another pond to up his chances at a better Pokémon then finally he managed to pull out a krabby

He pulled it onto dry land and called out haunter

Haunter us night shade and he did now use lick but krabby grabbed his tongue with vice grip and used water gun

When haunter got up Chaz commanded him to use a recently learned move shadow ball and it was just enough to knock krabby out

He tossed a pokeball and captured krabby

Alright lets head to the Pokémon center

After a quick rest it was out for some heavy training

Chaz spent 2 days training all of his Pokémon

Then he was ready he made his way into the gym and stood before the gym leader I halenge you he said

I accept by the way I am misty long ago I traveled far and wide with the mighty ash Ketchum if you think you can beat me you are a fool

I don't care I will beat you

You will try misty said pulling out a pokeball

Yes I will said chaz reaching for his pokeball belt

Come on out sharpedo

This was a gift from ash when he was traveling through hoen

Alright then lets go krabby

Hahaha I would make fun of your Pokémon but your obviously a startup so I wont

Alright enough talk lets battle

Sharpedo use aqua jet

Krabby vice grip to hold him now use water gun

It blasts sharpedo back

Pretty good but stand back as the floor clears and the glass tank rises now send your Pokémon into the tank for an underwater battle

Okay

Sharpedo charge krabby

Now use chomp

Krabby uses hammer arm on sharpedo then vice grip on his bottom jaw

And slams him to the side of the glass tank

Now use tackle

Then hammer arm again

Now ice beam and follow up with two consecutive hammer arms

Sharpedo use aqua jet on the ice beam to hit krabby

Krabby is hit hard

krabby ice beam while he is up close now hammer arm to break the ice and slam the shards into him

sharpedo fainted

alright now come on out gyarados misty yelled

krabby come to me Chaz said as he sprayed a super potion on him he instantly perked up

krabby this is desperate so jump out of the tank into the air and use ice beam on the whole tank and freeze it solid

okay I give up melt gyarados out please

okayater that day

let's go charmeleon stand on krabby`s back and use flamethrower on the ice to melt gyarados out

one wait later the ice is melted and all Pokémon are in their pokeballs

thank you chaz please accept this badge

Goodbye and oh take your Pokémon to the center thy got beat pretty badly

Okay and May I say you remind me of ash a lot

Thanks

Later at the Pokémon center after healing his Pokémon chaz was about to walk out side when boom someone crashed into him hey watch where you are going wait are you a a ash

Yea you a fan

Kinda I am also a trainer want to battle

Sure lets go

Where said Chaz

Well all pokemon center have arenas now so there

Alright Pikachu are you ready

Pika

Come on out rhyhorn

Rhyhorn takedown

Pikachu falls

Now use horn attack

Pikachu skids on the ground

Pikachu thunder

It is ineffective

Wait Pikachu remember how we beat blaines rhydon use thunder on his horn and boom rhyhorn faints

Return rhyhorn

Alright Pikachu come back here

Lets go sceptile

Come on out Charmeleon

Sceptile leafbade

Charmeleon dodge and use flamethrower

Sceptile flies through the air across the room

Now follow up with another flamethrower

Now tackle and flamethrower again

Sceptile faints

Alright Pikachu you again

Charmander back to back metal claws

Now flamethrower

Pikachu iron tail

Charmeleon flies backward

Pikachu volt tackle

Charmeleon jump over him and flame thrower from behind

Now Pikachu falls

Pikachu volt tackle again

Charmeleon intercept with flame thrower and when he gets close use metal claw

What region are you from

Kanto

Oh old veteran returning home

No I have never left

Oh how many badges

just got my second

wow you have incredible potential I look foward to battling you again some day

as the ding hapned and the light came on they went to retrieve their pokemon

well ive got to get back to pallet see you

ok


End file.
